


I Smell You, Too

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Crush Reveal, M/M, Potions Class, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Draco is happy with his job as potions master. He likes the day when he gets to teach his students the Amortentia potion best. Trust a handful of Slytherins and Gryffindors make him overthink his choices.





	I Smell You, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Passion_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_flower/gifts).



> Dear Passion_Flower, I hope you do enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it <333
> 
> _______________________________  
> For... reasons. Let's just assume that Draco is the potions professor in his mid-thirties and the other boys are all 6th years. I do hope you guys will enjoy this little bit of silliness!

Draco couldn't help but grin at the scene before him. He always loved the day when he would finally let his students brew the Amortentia potion. One could even say that this was his favourite day of the year! After his birthday perhaps. And alright, Harry's. But right after Harry's birthday came this: A whole class sniffing the air with dreamy looks on their young faces. The smart students immediately knowing what was going on while the more... dense students didn't. If asked, Draco would deny that he loved seeing his students flustered. He would also deny that he loved the smell of chocolate, broom polish and something that was uniquely _Harry_ whenever he brewed that first batch. He knew that his love for the boy who lived was still going strong, of course, but he didn't mind a reminder every now and then.

 

Smiling, he sat down behind his desk and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. This was the second class he would be teaching the potion to this week. The lesson with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had gone by without a hitch but Draco had the odd feeling that this class (seeing as it consisted only of Gryffindors and Slytherins) wouldn't be as peaceful. It was just his luck that this lesson was the one McGonagall had sent one of his colleagues to observe the class for his annual evaluation. He was grateful that it was only Longbottom, but still. His presence in the corner of the room made him somewhat squeamish.

 

In exactly that moment, the door to the potions classroom banged open and he heard a loud and familiar groan:

“For fucks sake, Derek,” Stiles cried out and continued, punctuating every word: “I did not steal your... thingamabob.”

He rolled his eyes, throwing his scarlet and gold scarf on the worktable in front of him.

Behind him, Derek strolled in, his green robes swishing behind him. He seemed to be growling.

“It's not a thingamabob,” he ground out, fixing Stiles with a glare, “it's a Remembrall and my sister gave it to me.”

He sat down next to Stiles, still glaring at him.

Draco was watching them warily, trying to determine whether or not he would have to intervene. He had no idea why the two of them always worked together, they seemed to never stop fighting. Honestly, just thinking about the two of them made Draco's head ache.

“Yeah yeah,” Stiles mumbles, rummaging in his bag, “also could you maybe... not sit so close? You fucking stink.”

Derek's head snapped up.

“I beg your pardon?”

Stiles turned up his nose at his potions partner and repeated: “I have no idea if you've bathed in... whatever it is you smell of this morning or... no, that's literally what you must have done. Dude, you... smell.”

“Well that's funny of you to say,” Derek shot back.

“Would you please stop using that stupid Muggle deodorant because it drives me absolutely fucking nuts!”

Stiles was just about to open his mouth and say something, when he just blinked and closed it again. He turned to Derek slowly.

“I... am not wearing my deodorant today you dumbass because I ran out. I had to use Scott's!”

“Well, you don't smell like you've used Scott's,” Derek defended himself and gripped his pencil so hard his knuckles went white.

 

Meanwhile, Draco's eyes went wider as he observed his students. It couldn't be, could it?

His attention was quickly directed elsewhere however, when he heard a loud bang from the other side of the class. Another Gryffindor-Slytherin pair was fighting over a cauldron.

“Can you please for once just do as I say?” Barry ran his fingers through his thick brown hair in agitation.

“I told you,” a boring sounding voice drawled, “I am not good with...fire. I'm better with coldness.”

Barry sighed dramatically.

“So you've said. Pretty convenient for you as we use fire literally everytime we are in potions and ice is never used anywhere ever.”

The other boy grinned.

“Stop grinning Len, I swear to god. You drive me crazy today.”

“Only today?”

“Today especially.”

Len's smile widened.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” he mumbled and turned back to their potion ingredients.

“Only you would, fucking Slytherins,” Barry mumbled under his breath and Len chuckled while watching Barry pre-heat their cauldron.

“I don't even know why you are already fussing,” Len said, “the lesson only starts in five minutes and twenty-two seconds.”

“And you know very well how I like to be prepared. I cannot pre-heat the cauldron _during_ the lesson,” Barry shot Len a look as if he was dealing with a particularly difficult child.

Len shrugged.

“Very well, but I'm going to take a nap until the lesson starts...”

He was already placing his head on the table, when Barry hit him over the head with one of his Gryffindor gloves.

“You will not sleep.”

“Will, too.”

“No. Get up and help me.”

Len closed his eyes in protest.

“Smells good today,” he started, “like the first snow of the year and coffee and the cookies you always pretend your dad bakes but are actually all yours.”

Barry froze. He took in Len's form next to him and then read over the ingredient list on the blackboard. It couldn't be, could it?

He inhaled deeply.

Smoke and ice cream and Len's leather boots, which he – as Barry quickly made sure – wasn't even wearing today.

He gulped.

“Oh shit.”

“Mh?”

He looked at Len, scrunching his face up but not saying anything. He had no idea what to say. How do you tell the Slytherin boy you've kind of been fancying since fourth year that you suspect the feeling to be mutual because you're 98.7 percent sure that you're going to brew Amortentia today? No, he couldn't say anything.

 

He looked over to where Derek and Stiles were still fighting and had to grin to himself. At least he wasn't the only one with a serious predicament. He chanced a look at Professor Malfoy, who was observing the class and finally spelled the door shut.

 

“Good morning everyone. Please find your ingredients and get brewing. Today, we're brewing Amortentia. Who can tell me what kind of potion that is?”

 

In a heartbeat, Len was wide awake and staring at Barry.

“What?”

Barry held his gaze, not daring to move.

“Amortentia,” he said as if that was an explanation for everything.

“I... you," Len muttered.

“I smell... you too,” Barry cringed, “god I didn't think it'd sound this horrible when I rehearsed saying that in my head for the past five minutes.”

A slow grin spread over Len's face when he yanked on the front of Barry's shirt and hauled him into a kiss.

 

Meanwhile, at the other side of the classroom, Derek and Stiles were frozen in place, staring at their professor.

Stile's best friend and dorm mate Scott turned around grinning:

“So. You two smell each other, then?” he announced happily.

“Shut up,” Stiles growled, closing his eyes in horror.

“So,” Derek started slowly but Stiles interrupted him:

“I said _shut up_.”

“To Scott, though.”

“In general.”

“But.”

“ _Shut up_.”

“Alright, tell me when you're ready to man up and kiss me.”

That had Stiles open his eyes and whirl around.

“K-kiss you?”

Derek shrugged.

“We do smell each other on the love potion. As embarrassing as this is, I think straight forward is the way to go here.”

Scott giggled: “Oh there is nothing _straight_ about you two.”

He received an ear-flick from both boys behind him for his troubles before they turned to each other.

“Kissing then,” Stiles stated.

“If you want.”

“Snogging.”

“Er, yes.”

“ _Making out_.”

“Sure.”

“After class?”

Derek glanced to their teacher and nodded.

“Probably wise, yes.”

Stiles nodded and held out his hand.

“Deal then.”

Derek stared at the hand and laughed.

“Are you seriously making us shake hands like we'd just agreed to a business deal?”

Stiles' determination didn't falter as he kept his hand upright and nodded.

Derek sighed and took the hand, shook it and said: “Deal, then.”

 

The excitement of the whole class suddenly came to an end, when Professor Longbottom, who had been quietly observing in the corner started laughing loudly. So loudly in fact, that it kept echoing from the walls.

“Oh Professor Malfoy,” he got out – barely, “A-plus for entertainment in this lesson.”

Draco pinched his nose in exaggeration. He'd known that with Gryffindors and Slytherins there would be trouble. He had not expected this state of chaos, however.

He was just about to silence the students, when Neville continued:

“This is you and Harry all over again.”

Draco felt himself blush. Except that blush was too nice of a word. He went absolutely beetroot red in the face. None of his students knew about Harry. In fact, the whole Wizarding World had been in happy denial about the Saviour's love life.

The class was silent for the first time that day.

Every single pair of eyes landed on him.

He felt his blush grow.

And then, it all went absolutely haywire:

“Harry _Potter_ , sir?”

“Are you a couple?”

“Do you love him?”

“Do you smell him on the potion?”

“What does he smell like?”

And so many questions more that Draco tried to drown out.

 

Neville seemed to finally notice his mistake and came to the front of the class.

“Silence everyone! OI, Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen, do stop the snogging and resume in your meantime. Thank you. Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale – stop... whatever you're doing? STILINKSI! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!”

 

It took them a while and a lot of Housepoints to make everyone settle down again.

Suddenly, Amortentia day wasn't Draco's favourite day anymore. Not at all.

When he caught a sniff of the potion however, he couldn't stop smiling. Because yes, they were a couple. Yes he did love him, yes he could smell him and – like the best thing in the world.

 


End file.
